1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stationary bike, and more particularly to a stationary bike controlling a display content appearing on a screen.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventional stationary bikes are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,512,567 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,561,952.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,512,567 discloses an exercise bike having a variable resistor and a generator for outputting an electrical signal indicative of a state of a handlebar or pedal operation, which is reflected in movements in a video game. Here, the handlebar is connected to the variable resistor through a gear or the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,561,952 discloses a stationary bike using a monitor display or the like to allow users to feel virtual operations as if they are on a real road. The stationary bike has a mechanism including a shade plate having openings sandwiched between two circuit boards for limiting light to be transmitted and a sensor for detecting the light thereby detecting a rotation angle of a handlebar.
The stationary bikes as mentioned above, however, have the following problems.
The stationary bikes in the conventional examples as described above can detect and output a rotation angle of a handlebar.
The conventional examples, however, do not disclose a restoring mechanism that allows a handlebar to return to the vicinity of an initial position (a forward direction), of itself. Therefore, this stationary bike sometimes involves difficulty in handlebar operations during its operation.